


Comparing Sticks

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Episode: s01e09 Po'ipu (The Siege), Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Gen, Rivalry, dailyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s obvious that right now, they have the best partner in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _rivalry_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)
> 
> References to episode 1x09 and 2x15

They can look back now and sort of laugh. Sort of.

Danny’s in a place where it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to when the name Rick Peterson is mentioned. Steve hardly ever thinks about Nick “Bullfrog” Taylor.

But they compare partners, as it were, to see who has the worst one.

Rick was a dirty cop who was put away thanks to Danny’s testimony. Nick took money; lots of money, to kill a General from another country (and his family) to keep him from confessing his crimes.

Rick abducted Danny’s daughter to get Danny to shoot another man and go to prison for murder. Nick offered to share the money he was killing for the General if Steve would just turn him over.

Rick got a bullet to the knee, though it should have been more for the hell he put everyone through. Nick got his ass handed to him and is six feet under for the hell he put everyone through.

It’s obvious that right now, Steve and Danny have the best partner in the other.


End file.
